


Feedback Session

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Display of Ownership, Forced to enjoy it, Groping Escalates to Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Triangle Bill Cipher, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Aftermath of one of Bill's parties isn't so pleasant for Dipper and Ford.





	Feedback Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sequential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequential/gifts).



During the party, only one hand reached out for Pine Tree.

"Now now, what did I say about pawing the help?" The guest in question withdrew his hand with acceptable speed, but the real treat was the naked gratitude on Pine Tree's face when Bill looked over to his little waiter. It was a pitiful, delightful sight, but Bill chose not to react in any way, letting the party go on. There was time for discipline later.

Pine Tree didn't think that it was Bill's guest who had done something wrong, now did he?

*

When Ford startled to awareness, his immediate reaction was to curl his hands into fists and sneer in preparation for whatever games Bill had in mind. When he couldn't do neither, he knew that something was horribly wrong.

With his still, unblinking eyes, he surveyed his surroundings the best he could. He seemed to be in a salon of some kind, and he could tell from all the empty glasses and plates that a party had been freshly held in it. Even in statue form, he felt like curling up in shame when he realized that he was nude; apparently Bill had willed his clothes away at some point, although he hadn't tried to maneuver Ford into a new position otherwise. Still, the idea of being gawked at by a horde of monsters and demons made his face burn with humiliation.

But that was nothing compared to the sinking feeling in his chest when his gaze landed on his grand nephew.

Dipper had obviously been the servant of the night as he was in the middle of putting a tray away, but that indignity hadn't been enough for Bill. Instead, he had stripped Dipper down to near state of nudity, as the only things he wore were a bow tie, gloves, long socks and the tiniest little briefs Ford had ever seen ( _a thong_ , his mind supplied, _it's called a thong_ ), all in black. Ford couldn't - literally - tear his eyes away from all that naked flesh, the way the straps of the thong hung on Dipper's hips and how his socks stopped right above his knees, enhancing his exposed state. It was obvious that Dipper was intended to be looked at and he could only hope that the boy had been subjected to only leers during the party.

Unfortunately for both of them, the party clearly wasn't over yet as Bill practically buzzed with anticipation as he looked down on Dipper, and surely Ford hadn’t been woken up for nothing. Dread pooling in the pit of his stomach, Ford readied himself for what was to come.

*

Looking Pine Tree in the eyes, Bill said:

"Pine Tree, I'm very disappointed in you."

Pine Tree's expression had been decidedly neutral ever since the end of the party, but now his face fell. To Bill's pleasure, however, the hurt was quickly followed by anger, and Pine Tree's fingers twitched as if he was dying to wrap them around something.

"I did everything you asked of me," Pine Tree said, slow and precise. "I served your guests. I didn't speak a word, just like you told me to." A frustrated shudder ran across Pine Tree's slender figure; the sight made Bill lick his metaphorical lips. "What did I do wrong?"

Bill's eye curved in a smile.

"Technically, nothing," he admitted. "In fact, you did much better than I expected!"

The firm line of Pine Tree's mouth went slack with hesitation, his forehead wrinkling with a frown. "Then why-?"

Pine Tree fell silent when Bill started floating closer to him, growing larger in size at the same time. Bill could see anxiety growing in Pine Tree's eyes as Bill surpassed him in height, his body swallowed by Bill's shadow; yet Pine Tree didn't cower, or look away from Bill. Pine Tree's need to stand up to Bill, even in the tiniest of ways, remained stronger than his fear.

It was something that Bill really liked about Pine Tree. He could think of few things that were just as delightful to crush.

With a zap, Bill disappeared and reappeared behind Pine Tree, making Pine Tree jump as he grabbed those slight, naked shoulders. Leaning close, Bill shouted:

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice how you were begging to be touched, you fucking whore?"

*

Ford could only watch as almost all defiance fled from Dipper's face at those words, his mouth falling open in shock. Ford, on his part, was torn between rage and horror; rage because he wanted nothing more than to shatter Bill to pieces with his fists, horror because he knew he was absolutely helpless to do anything about the nightmare unfolding before him. In despair, he focused all his mental energy on a plea, even though he knew it was going go unheard:

_Bill, no!_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dipper muttered, standing there stunned as Bill reached out and rested his fingertips lightly on Dipper's bow tie. The collar part of the tie shrunk in size, tightening around Dipper's throat; Dipper coughed in discomfort, his hands shooting upward, only to freeze before reaching their goal when Bill's hands dropped down to his chest. Ford could only watch as Bill dragged his fingers over Dipper’s pecs, stopping to play with his nipples with one hand while sliding the other down the flat plane of Dipper's stomach.

"You were aching to feel all those hands on you, weren't you?" Bill grabbed one nipple and pinched it, gave it a sharp tug when Dipper failed to immediately cry out in pain. The hand on Dipper's stomach inched close to the hem of his thong, teasing the sensitive skin there. "You loved it when they looked at you, didn't you? Staring at your ass, your thighs-"

Bill span Dipper around, clasping him firmly from the small of his back while reaching down for his barely covered groin.

"You wanted them to do this?" Ford watched Dipper start when he was squeezed, his insides twisting with anguish when Bill pulled Dipper close to his large, angry eye. "To fuck you?"

Dipper let out a high-pitched noise, shaking in Bill's grip; Bill continued to feel him up, the hand on Dipper's back slipping down to his tailbone and lower to his ass, a finger sliding beneath the strap of fabric running down between the cheeks. Ford wanted to scream, wishing his hardest that he could look away- and yet-

That's when he realized that Bill's eye was focused on him, curved in an unmistakable smirk.

"Or maybe it wasn't them you wanted to fuck you," Bill said. He grabbed one of Dipper's ass cheeks and squeezed it hard; Ford expected Dipper to jerk, but his nephew didn't react. It seemed like Dipper had gone completely stiff, barely even breathing in Bill's arms.

"Maybe it's your uncle who you really want."

*

"No!"

The hoarse cry may have been convincing to anyone else's ears, but it didn't fool Bill. It helped that he could feel the distinct shape of Pine Tree's half-hard prick against his palm, cradled in the thin, slippery material of his thong.

Smiling inside, Bill span Pine Tree around again so he was facing Ford, reaching out to set one hand back on Pine Tree's stomach while he kept the other one on his ass, pulling the thong aside to expose the firm little cheeks. On the front side of Pine Tree, Bill slipped his fingers beneath the thong and groped his way to Pine Tree's excited crotch.

"I thought you might. I have to admit, I have enjoyed him many times myself! We used to have all kinds of fun in the Mindscape, you know." Bill closed his hand around Pine Tree's prick, pulling at it firmly. Pine Tree jumped in his grip and started squirming, but there was no escape for him; Bill started to stroke him, teasing him first by running his fingertips along the underside of his prick before taking it fully in hand, flicking his thumb over its wet tip. “Would you prefer it if he was the one doing this to you, you little slut? Fondling you, rubbing his dick against your ass? You sure couldn’t take your eyes off it when you thought I wasn’t looking!”

"Bill, please!" It was a pointless plea and everyone in the room knew it, but it nevertheless pleased Bill that he had pushed Pine Tree past the point of pride, and as a reward he relieved Pine Tree from his tight thong by ripping it off. Gathering the scrap of clothing in his fist, Bill looked over to Ford's golden figure, which looked even more hilarious than usual without any clothes.

It was time to up the ante.

*

"Please let you touch your uncle, you mean?" Bill said to Dipper, looking Ford directly in the eyes. "Hmm, I think that can be arranged.”

With that, Bill threw the remnants of the thong at Ford's head- and the moment the cloth connected with him, Ford felt himself become flesh again. Remaining that fully, however, didn't last for long: an invisible force pulled his arms behind his back, pressing his wrists together before turning them into gold, leaving his hands and arms in their natural state. Same unknown force pulled his legs apart before they were subjected to the same treatment, turning into gold all the way up to his mid-thigh. Ford wobbled for a moment, fearing he was about to collapse forward and hurt himself, but the same force that had been maneuvering his limbs now helped him stay upright, allowing him to gather himself before disappearing. After composing himself, Ford fixed his gaze on Bill.

"You bastard," he said; that word didn't even come close to describing how he really felt, but he didn't think there were enough words to describe just how much he loathed Bill right now. Bill just laughed in delight, slapping Dipper on the side of his ass.

"Welcome back, Fordsy! Enjoying the show?" Bill released Dipper's cock, which was now red and shiny and dripping with pre-come, and for a moment all Ford could do was stare at it. His face burned with shame when he realized what he was doing, and he looked away.

"I think the answer is yes, Pine Tree!" Dipper's yelp made Ford look forward again, and he saw that Bill had shoved Dipper towards him, watching with glee as Dipper stumbled down on the floor. However, Dipper was quick to get back on his feet, standing up and making his way to Ford, looking him in the eyes as he said:

"Great Uncle Ford, please lean forward."

Ford complied, wondering if Bill was giving Dipper some mental instructions, but all Dipper did was reach up and pick the torn thong off his head, tossing it to the side before flinging his arms around Ford's neck. Ford could feel the slightest tremble running through his nephew, noticed the way he carefully tried not to touch Ford with his groin; as if he was the one who was doing something wrong. Ford wanted to comfort him, tell him that it wasn't his fault, had never been his fault, but all he managed was a shuddering gasp against Dipper's neck.

"It's cool, Grunkle Ford," Dipper whispered to him, making Ford hate himself even more. "It's okay."

Nothing about this was okay, least of all the fact that it was Dipper comforting Ford and not the other way around. He couldn't even understand it, why Dipper was hugging him and soothing him in the first place-

Ford tried to pull away, to look down at himself, but Dipper held onto him. "Don't look, Grunkle Ford," he said, a pleading tone in his voice that Ford hated. "Just don't look."

But Ford didn't need to look to know. His cock was throbbing so hard that he could swear the sound filled the room, rising even above Bill's mocking laughter.

"Look at you two, can't even keep your hands off each other!" Bill cackled, sitting in the air and crossing his legs. "Now, Pine Tree, unless you want Shooting Star to serve at my next party, I suggest you rock Fordsy's world right now."

*

Pine Tree didn't hesitate. He knelt down on the floor and remained there for a moment; Bill could hear his anxious swallows as he just stared at Ford’s cock first, like he had to take his time to comprehend it. After a while Pine Tree reached out and took Ford's cock into his gloved hand, feeling it carefully; Bill ran quickly out of patience. "I don't see his world rocking!" he called out, setting his hands on his sides.

Ford gave him a dirty look, only to have it crumble into something between confusion and despair when Pine Tree leaned close and took him into his mouth. Wanting to see how it looked like up close, Bill floated next to the pair, watching as Pine Tree's cheeks hollowed tentatively around Ford's length. His lips were trembling slightly against the hard, swollen flesh and Bill had to laugh at the sight, even as it also stirred something else within him.

"Isn't this enough already?" Ford spat, somehow managing to sound self-righteous despite his increasingly heavy breathing. Bill cackled at him too and lowered himself on the floor behind Pine Tree, watching with delight as Ford's expression turned from angry to scared.

Pine Tree went still for a moment when Bill's hand came to rest on his shoulder, holding Pine Tree from there while reaching for his ass with his other hand, slipping two fingers between the firm ass cheeks. He started to stroke them up and down the soft crevice, noticing how Pine Tree had to struggle against the urge to squirm. Pine Tree tried to focus on Ford instead, grasping the shaft of his cock with his left hand as he started to suck on its plump head, resting the right one on Ford's thigh.

"Gee, it's like you've been doing this forever, Pine Tree!" He was lying; it was obvious that Pine Tree had never done this before in his life and barely had a clue about what he was doing. Nevertheless, Bill was entertained, and he ran a fingertip down Pine Tree's chest before withdrawing his hand and pushing it into Pine Tree's thick hair instead. "Maybe I gave you the wrong assignment in the first place. Obviously you're made for whole other kind of servitude!"

"Bill, please!" Now that was something Bill had been wanting for ages; a plea from Ford. "There are other ways you can make your point!"

"I do like hearing that word from you again," Bill commented, replaying that desperate little 'please' in his mind a few times. He wriggled a fingertip against the small, tight opening between Pine Tree's ass cheeks, enjoying the way Pine Tree tensed and tried to pull away from his touch. "Do keep saying it."

Pine Tree groaned when Bill shoved one finger inside him, followed in quick succession by another one. His groan got noise out of Ford, too; Bill could hear a low growl coming from deep within Ford's throat, and for once it wasn't an angry one. Bill watched as Ford bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he desperately tried to keep his hips still, to not thrust into Pine Tree's warm, wet mouth, but small jerks kept getting past him, letting all of them know just how much his body was loving this. Bill was happy to see that, he truly was. Ford could be way too serious at times.

"All right, that's enough." Bill entwined his fingers tighter into Pine Tree's hair and pulled him off Ford's cock, leaving a strand of drool hanging between Pine Tree's mouth and the leaking head of Ford's erection. Releasing Pine Tree for a moment, he snapped his fingers.

*

Ford's knees bucked as his legs turned into flesh all the way down to his ankles. His eyes dropped down to Dipper and he wished they hadn't; his head twisted back by Bill who was holding him from the hair again, Dipper was gasping for breath, his eyes wide and distraught as his narrow chest heaved in a quick rhythm, drool dripping down from his lower lip. Ford had one second to wish that having to pleasure his uncle would have made Dipper's earlier erection go away, but this turned out not to be the case; Dipper was still hard, his slim dick bopping slightly when Bill yanked his fingers out of him, making him cry out.

"I suggest you lie down, Ford." Bill floated up to the air again, pulling Dipper up on his feet as he did so. "Pine Tree, your uncle needs a ride. Can you give one to him?"

Dipper gave Bill a numb look, as if he didn't quite understand what he was saying, but when he turned to Ford, Ford could tell that Dipper understood all too well what was being asked of him. Mouth set in a tight line, Dipper stepped closer to Ford, reaching up to rest his hands on Ford's chest.

"Do as he says, Great Uncle Ford," Dipper said in colorless voice. "Otherwise he will do all this to Mabel. Maybe Grunkle Stan, too."

Ford should have been able to stop Bill from doing this to all of them. But he hadn't, so his only choice was to comply; he sat carefully down on the floor and stretched out on his back, not even trying to find a comfortable way to lie on top of his bound arms. Dipper stepped over him, his face going blanker second by second, standing there for a moment before lowering himself down to his knees. Shivering all over, Dipper sat down on Ford's thighs, took his cock into his hands again. He rose back up to his knees, shimmying forward until Ford's cock was positioned beneath his entrance.

"Wait." Ford looked over to Bill, who was leaning forward on his knees as he watched them from the air with great interest. "We need lube," he said. "This is not going to happen otherwise."

"Spoilsport." But Bill complied, summoning a bottle of lube that dropped on Ford's stomach with a soft thud. Sitting back on Ford's thighs again, Dipper took the bottle and uncorked it, squirting some lube into his palm before catching Ford's eyes with his own. He gestured to Ford's cock, and after Ford nodded he started to spread the lube over it, rising again on his knees after he was done. His unfeeling expression made Ford nervous, but soon he found himself almost missing it; when Dipper straddled Ford, grasping his cock to hold it still as he prepared to lower himself on it, there was devastation all over his face.

“Make your dream come true, Pine Tree!” Bill shouted, pitch of his voice raised with glee. "Don't forget to come!"

Dipper started shaking, and Ford wished nothing more than his hands to be free so he could hug the boy, tell him comforting lies. That this was not going to hurt and that it would be over soon, and everything would be all right in the end. It was probably for the best that he was bound; he didn't think he had it in him to put any conviction in those lies.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand action!" Bill shouted behind them as Dipper straddled Ford more firmly, and a moment later Ford was sliding inside his nephew.

*

Bill watched with greed as Pine Tree breached himself on Ford's cock, slowly but surely, working his way downward with slow, rocking movements. His thighs and arms shook as he kept himself spread above Ford, taking more and more of his length in, and at some point Ford finally began to speak to him.

"Take your time- you're doing great, Dipper- a little more-"

Pine Tree's body was gleaming with sweat, his chest heaving with fast, shallow breaths, but after what felt like a boring eternity to Bill, Ford was finally all the way in, and Pine Tree took his time to get used to the cock inside him. Bill watched as Pine Tree's head tilted back, his eyes wide with disbelief and horror as he stared on the ceiling, like he couldn't believe what had just happened. Bill couldn't get enough of the sight; he thought about making a drink out of it.

The look on Ford's face was almost as good: the mixture of despair, self-loathing and guilty bliss was simply exquisite, and he was staring at the ceiling too, as if someone was about to leap through it any minute now to save them. Bill wanted to go over to them both and lick their eyes, to taste if there were tears in them.

But he kept his distance, watching as Pine Tree started hauling himself up and down Ford's cock, how Ford started to move eventually too, rocking his hips upwards to meet Pine Tree's thrusts. Pine Tree's dick bounced slightly with every movement, dripping come, and the sight was so ridiculous that Bill couldn't help but laugh at it.

"B-be quiet-!" Ford broke into a moan before he could really put some force into his words, and as soon as he was moaning the Pine Tree started making noise too, little wincing sounds that could have been from either pleasure or pain. Bill loved the ambiguity of those sounds, the perfect way they reflected all the emotions running wild in the minds of his humans. At the same time he was pleased to see Pine Tree begin to stroke himself, perhaps to fulfill Bill's earlier demand, perhaps to please himself. 

Pine Tree came first, spilling his seed on Ford's stomach. He fell forward a little bit immediately afterward, but soon sat up straight again, setting his hands on Ford's chest while Ford kept thrusting up inside him with increasing speed, hips lifting off the floor as he bucked against Pine Tree. Finally he came too, emptying himself inside his nephew.

Neither had dry eyes by the time they were done.

*

"Well, well, well!" Bill brought his hands together in a loud clap, making both Ford and Dipper jump. "That was quite a show! And to think this was supposed to be a punishment!"

"Go fuck yourself," Dipper hissed, lowering his head so his hair fell over his face. Ford felt his wrists turn into flesh, releasing his arms; when he reached up to touch Dipper, Dipper took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze before taking it to his cheek, holding onto Ford's wrist with both of his hands. Ford cupped his face gently, brushing his thumb over Dipper's cheekbone; Dipper stroked the back of his hand in return. When their eyes finally met, Dipper looked-

"I just might one day!" Bill snapped his fingers and Ford found himself springing to an upright position again, sending Dipper sliding down on the floor. At his feet, Dipper let out a soft groan, pulling his legs carefully together. "Now Fordsy, it was very nice of you to join us, but off you go now!"

Before Ford had a chance to say anything, he was gold again. His head was still tilted downwards, so he could see Dipper as Dipper started to stand up, his legs shaking slightly. A trickle of come was running down the back of Dipper's thigh, making Ford feel sick; Dipper paid no attention to it when he turned to Ford, looking up into his eyes with an unreadable expression.

Except that Ford knew exactly what that sad frown and those soft, sympathetic eyes meant.

Dipper was feeling sorry for _Ford_.

"Great Uncle Ford- ." Dipper reached out to squeeze one of Ford's hands, making Ford ache inside. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry," Bill mocked, zapping behind Dipper to smack him hard on the head. "He should be the one thanking _you_ , Pine Tree! He hasn't had a fuck like that since- ever!"

"Shut up." Dipper had been rubbing the back of his head, but now he slapped both of his hands over his ears, turning away from Ford and Bill both. "Just- shut up."

 _Leave him alone,_ Ford pleaded in his mind. _Please, just leave him alone._

He watched Bill grab Dipper by the arm instead, yanking the boy to him.

"Looks like Ford isn't the only one in the family who knows nothing about gratitude," Bill said, voice full of cool fury; yet there was also pleasure in his eye when he looked at Dipper, in the way his thumb kept stroking up and down along Dipper's arm. "I think we need some privacy for lesson two. Let's go!"

They disappeared in blue flames, leaving Ford and his guilt alone in the room.


End file.
